Cordelia Sanderson
Cordelia Sanderson (Cordelia Thompson in After) is a Tritagonist turned Deuteragonist from the story of Die and Survive. She was first introduced as the love interest of Thomas Carlson , but her character was developed due to popularity and became a more important recurring character to finally a main character in Die and Survive: Aftermath. She went from Mortal (Season 2 to Season 8) to Witch (Season 9) to Mermaid/Witch Hybrid (Season 10 onwards). Her soul is the re-incarnated Christy Nicholas . Level Cordelia Sanderson disobeys the laws of the Levels. It states that one cannot change their level magically however, through the use of a power transference spell, Cordelia goes from Minor-Leveled to Lower-Leveled. Then through the use of an Ocean Potion, she goes from her Lower-Level to Inter-Level. She is an Inter-Level Mermaid/Witch Hybird. Powers Witch *Molecular Decceleration (Tranfered by Thomas Carlson) *Pathokinesis (Transfered by Milly Doordrum) *Fading (Transfered by Sophie Tyler) Mermaid *Cryokinesis *Thermokinesis *Hydrokinesis *Aquakinesis *Shapeshifting (Tail) *Liquidification *Atmokinesis (To small extents) Thomas Carlson She was originally introduced purely to be Thomas's love interest, however, similar to most characters, she gained popularity and upgraded to have main/recurring character status. As stated in one chapter of Die and Survive, Cordelia and Thomas were involved in an on-off relationship for about three years until they broke up during Die and Survive. When she found out about Thomas's Bi-Curiousity , she initially took this to mean he was now gay and when Thomas confronted her about their past relationship, she said that it was fine becasue he was gay now, but after offending him, Sophie informed her that Bi-Curiousity didn't equal gay, which opened the door for Cordelia to fall for him again. She fell for him once again during Die and Survive meets Harry the Firestarter and they agree to go on a date if they survive The Apocalypse, they kissed but they were never reunited as Thomas died fighting the battle. After In Die and Survive's sequel, After , Cordelia has been shown to be married to Lewis Thompson and having three children with him, Riley, Ramona and Rae Thompson. Also, her youngest, Rae, had found a demon who survived The Apocalypse, this demon turned out to be the same one to kill Thomas as he was bragging about killing the Whitelighter Ancient. Cordelia got her closure by killing him, displaying her power's advancement for the first time in After. Trivia *Her character gained much more popularity than intended **This lead to her promotion from Guest to Recurring to Main *She is the re-incarnated form of Christy Nicholas **This is why they could never make contact in Die and Survive *She is the first mermaid in the Twigg franchise *She represented Die and Survive in the movie Water **Milly Doordrum represented After *She developed a close friendship with Sophie Tyler *Her surname was changed from Sanderson to Thompson in After as she took the last name of her husband Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Die and Survive Category:Water Category:Mermaid Category:After